Zero to ichi no kagi no uta
Lyrics Nihongo 定められた調性(せかい)四度積み された協和音が狂い出す 理論書にはない 新しい音階(スケール)を　見つけ出して 抗うことの出来ない和声(ルール)の中で 本当の音　生み出せる？ 正しい音列(ことば)なんて伝わんない 伝えるなら　この指が いっそ砕け散るほどの　打鍵で世界を鳴らすんだ うっとおしい残響(リバーブ) なんか捨てて心鳴らして 僕がここにいることを　今　音に乗せて　叫ぶ 黒と白の鍵の上で踊り続ける 躊躇わないで　響く心の鳴らす音 ありのままの自分で 泣け　叫べ　叩け　止まらずに うっとおしい残響(リバーブ) なんか捨てて心鳴らして 間違いなんかない　自分だけの音を鳴らすよ Romaji Sadamerareta sekai shido tsumi Sareta kyouwaon ga kurui dasu Rironsho ni hanai Atarashii scale wo mitsuke dashite Aragau koto dekinai rule no naka de Hontou no oto umidaseru? Tadashii kotoba nante tsuwannai Tsutaeru nara kono yubi ga Isso kudake chiru hodo daken de sekai wo narasunda Utto oshii reverb nanka sutete kokoro narashite Boku ga koko ni irukoto wo ima oto ni nosete sakabu Kuro to shiro no kagi no ue de odori tsuzukeru Tamerawanai de hibiku kokoro no narasu oto Ari no mama no jibun de Nake sakebe tatake tomarazu ni Utto oshii reverb Nanka sutete kokoro narashite Machigai nankanai jibun dake no oto wo hibirasu yo English Translation A given world, loading four times The deviated issues have been a consonance I do not speak to the theory manual I looked out to my new scale With inside an impossible rule of an anti-thing Is the true sound born? A correct word, that is not conveyed If I will convey this finger, It is enough to perish rather than playing the world with keystrokes Ugh, regrettable reverb I discard something, it played my mind I am shouting, placing the sound, now, that I am in here to me I continue dancing in above the black and white keys The sound of the heart that echoes does not hesitate With my true self, I cry, scream, and fight without stopping Ugh, regrettable reverb I discard something, it played my mind I don't make something a mistake, it echoes my own sound Long Version 定められた調性四度積みされた協和音が 狂い出す 理論書にはない 新しい音階を　見つけ出して 重ね合わせた音と音が 不協和音を鳴らし 崩れていく 終焉に何かっていく 記号を 見つけ出して 抗うことの出来ない和声の中で 本当の音　生み出せる? 正しい音列なんて伝わんない 伝えるなら　この指が いっそ砕け散るほどの　打鍵で世界を鳴らすんだ 煩わしい練習曲 なんかやめて心鳴らして 僕がここにいることを　今　音に乗せて　叫ぶ 零と弌を交互に並べて生み出す八十八の鍵 指先で弾き紡いで奏でて 白と黒の色を身に纏い 踊り続ける 悲しい音列なんて 所詮ココロのミスタッチ 4つ鼓動を刻んで 迷わずに鍵を選んで 躊躇わないで　響く心の鳴らす音 ありのままの自分で 泣け　叫べ　叩け　止まらずに うっとおしい残響 なんか捨てて心鳴らして 間違いなんかない　自分だけの音を鳴らすよ 自分だけの音を鳴らすよ Long Romaji Parts of Translations are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Sadamerareta sekai shido tsumi sareta kyouwaon ga kurui dasu Rironsho ni hanai atarashii scale wo mitsuke dashite Kasane awaseta oto to oto ga fukyouwaon wo narashi kuzureteiku Coda ni nanikatte iku kigou wo mitsukedashite Aragau koto dekinai rule no naka de Hontou no oto umidaseru? Tadashii kotoba nante tsuwannai Tsutaeru nara kono yubi ga Isso kudake chiru hodo daken de sekai wo narasunda Wazurawashii étude Nanka yamete kokoro narashite Boku ga koko ni iru koto wo ima oto ni nosete sakebu Zero to ichi wo kougo ni narabete umidasu hachijuuhachi no kagi Yubisaki de hajiki tsumuide kanadete Shiro to kuro no iro wo mi ni matoi odori tsuzukeru Kanashii kotoba nante Shosen kokoro no mistouch Yottsu kodou wo kizande mayowazu ni kagi wo erande Tamerawanai de hibiku kokoro no narasu oto Ari no mama no jibun de Nake sakebe tatake tomarazu ni Utto oshii reverb Nanka sutete kokoro narashite Machigai nankanai jibun dake no oto wo hibirasu yo Jibun dake no oto wo narasu yo Long English Translation A given world, loading four times the deviated issues have been a consonance I do not speak to the theory manual, I looked out to my new scale The stacked notes are sounding dissonance, crumbling apart Find the symbol which signifies something at the coda With inside an impossible rule of an anti-thing Is the true sound born? A correct word, that is not conveyed If I will convey this finger, It is enough to perish rather than playing the world with keystrokes The troublesome étude Quitting such thing, making my heart chimes The fact I’m here, now with this sound I will shout it out The 88 keys created from lining up binary numbers in the reprocical With my fingers I press them, spin melodies, play songs Clad in black and white, my fingers can keep on dancing The sorrowful string of words After all is a mistouch of my heart I carved the beats four times and without wavering chose the keys The sound of the heart that echoes does not hesitate With my true self, I cry, scream, and fight without stopping Ugh, regrettable reverb I discard something, it played my mind I don't make something a mistake, it echoes my own sound I will sound my very own sound Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 零と弌の鍵の唄, titled 零と弌の鍵の唄 (Long Version), appears on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.1 album. Trivia *'零と弌の鍵の唄' was added to the second location test of pop'n music ラピストリア. *'零と弌の鍵の唄' is vocalist Akinari's first song without Seiya Murai. *'零と弌の鍵の唄' is the first Akinari song to be in the original song list. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Zero Jacket.PNG|零と弌の鍵の唄's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Red glasses Songs Category:Akinari Songs Category:Yuuji Yoshizawa Songs